


El Sol / God Damn It

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Jack Kline, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack gets into a fight on his own, and he has a hard time holding up.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	El Sol / God Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: knock your whumpee over the head with a broken bottle, please.**
> 
> Sorry, Jack. I hurt you. Again.

Jack got all turned around in the fight. He wasn’t sure he knew which way was up or down, or even right or left. His head was swimming due to lack of oxygen, and his throat ached.

_ God damn it. _

Yeah, that was a thought that Dean would probably say, right?

_ God damn it. _

All of him hurt, but he grabbed onto the pool table in the bar, trying to drag himself up. He knew he was facing away from the demon, his adversary, but there wasn’t much he could do. He just had to hold out while he waited for Sam and Dean.

Something hard and sharp with multiple shards crashed against the back of Jack’s head, and he fell over the pool table, grip on it now weak. Hot liquid trailed from scalp, into his hair, getting everything sticky, and black spots were in his vision. He tried to get up, to lift up his head, and he heard the shuffling of what sounded like glass, particles sliding off of his neck and the back of his jacket. His head throbbed, and his vision went blurry. Jack felt like he was going to be sick. But still he tried lifting himself up, even putting a hand to his head. His finger got sliced on a piece of glass.

The demon grabbed him by the back of his shirt and then tossed him onto the floor. Jack’s eyes lined up with the metallic bottle cap of the bottle he’d been hit with.

Huh. El Sol. Sam and Dean drank that brand.

And that was when Sam and Dean arrived. Jack threw up, and lost consciousness.


End file.
